


In battle, side by side

by darkmus



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: More fromthat Pokemon AUthat no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Day 22 of [ericandy's 30 Day OTP Challenge](http://darkmus.tumblr.com/post/30016165615/ericandys-30-day-otp-challenge) \- In battle, side by side

Joey heard the yelling and subsequent crying and immediately took off towards the commotion, urging his companions to follow him.

“C'mon, Brookie, Seto!!”

His Umbreon followed quickly after him but Seto took a more leisurely pace.

In the clearing, he saw a trio of thugs bullying a little kid with multicolored spikes for hair.

“Give us your money, brat!”

One particularly beefy thug shoved the kid and he toppled over with a pyramid of cards.

“Hey!” Joey shouted. “Leave him alone!”

The thugs turned to him and Joey regretted his words for a moment; the guys were a lot bigger and older than him, definitely teenagers that had already gone through puberty. He swallowed his fear.

“What’s that, punk?”

By then, his sour companion had caught up to him.

“Seto! We’ve got to help him,” Joey hissed urgently.

“Do we really have to?” the other boy complained.

“Yes!!”

The leader of the gang pulled out his Pokéball, revealing a Croagunk.

“Get ready, Brookie!”

Seto rolled his eyes and pulled out his own Pokéball. His Espeon appeared.

“Don’t you know that Dark types are weak against Fighting types?” scolded Seto.

“Oh right,” muttered Joey, fumbling with his Pokéballs, but stopped at the sight of an incoming Poison Jab aimed at Brookie. The Umbreon danced away, but it was close.

Seto’s Espeon jumped to her friend’s defense with a powerful Psychic attack that brought the Croagunk to its knees.

The two other bullies whipped out their Pokéballs and a Simisage and Watchog came forth.

Soon, there were shouts and beams of light flying through the air.

Seto’s Espeon took down the Croagunk quickly, but was rebuffed by the Watchog’s painful Hyper Fang. Brookie used a combination of Quick Attack and Bite to knock the Watchog away from her. He chased after the bully’s Pokémon while she recovered.

Not to be outdone, the Simisage released a barrage of seeds at the Espeon. She artfully dodged most of them, retaliating with several Shadow Ball attacks and shaking off the ones that did hit.

Meanwhile, Brookie was trying to avoid the Watchog’s Low Kicks. He managed to gain some distance and gave a ferocious Snarl which temporarily knocked his opponent down. It quickly got back to its feet and impaired Brookie’s accuracy with a Sand Attack and he missed the next few Quick Attacks.

The Espeon threw a particularly well aimed Shadow Ball that hit the Simisage square in the chest, sending it flying and hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Behind it, Brookie and the Watchog were still sparring.

“This is taking too long,” Seto grumbled. “Espeon, use Future Sight!”

His Pokémon looked back at him in shock. Her friend was clearly in the line of fire.

“Don’t worry; just do it!”

She did as she was told and after a moment a huge blast of energy knocked out all their opponents. The bullies returned their Pokémon and hightailed it out of there.

“Screw you, you little punks!”

Joey ran over to Seto.

“DUDE.”

“What?” replied Seto coolly. He patted his Espeon on her head and pulled out a Super Potion from his backpack.

“You attacked Brookie!”

Seto rolled his eyes. “Dark types are immune to Psychic attacks. It didn’t hurt him.”

“STILL!” Joey yelled in disbelief, arm flailing.

The kid they saved brushed the dust off his pants and jogged over to them.

“Thank you so much for helping me!” he squeaked.

Joey bashfully ran his hand through his hair.

“No problem! I don’t like bullies.”

Off to the side, Seto pouted as Joey introduced himself.

“I’m Joey,” he said with a thumb to his chest. “And this is Brooklyn, Brookie for short,” he added, taking a knee and ruffling the fur on the Umbreon’s head. Brookie seemed to give him an annoyed look until he stopped.

“Nice to meet you! My name is Yuugi,” said the other boy. After a beat, he nodded towards Joey’s silent partner. “Who’s that?” he whispered to Joey.

“Ah, that sourpuss is named Seto. We grew up in the same town.”

“Nice to meet you…?”

Without responding to the greeting, Seto brushed past the two other boys.

“Come on, we should find shelter. It’s supposed to rain soon.”

“Does that mean I can come too?” Yuugi asked Joey quietly.

“He didn’t say no,” Joey whispered back.

The two boys gathered their things and quickly followed after Seto.

**Author's Note:**

> Going by Gen 5 rules regarding Future Sight


End file.
